


Bittersweet Valentine's

by mizutanitony



Series: The Long Road [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Apologies, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Budding Love, Clumsiness, Complete, Condoms, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cute, Cute Ending, Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Hurts, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Naked Cuddling, Nervousness, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Game(s), Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Scars, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Shyness, Silly, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Woman on Top, long read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutanitony/pseuds/mizutanitony
Summary: Sadayo shows up at Leblanc on Valentine's in hopes of reconciling with Akira. As they talk, feelings are rediscovered, apologies are made, and the couple make a decision that will change the very fabric of their relationship.And...I added in Ren's name as a tag...so just as a forewarning I'm not changing the name, but I added it in since...technically they are the same person, but I did contact the admins and if they ever get back to me about applying both names to the story and say I can't then I'll remove it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s the Valentine’s Day story....I am a bit nervous about this one, and all I can say is I now have a small dislike for these songs.
> 
> "She's got A Way" and "For the longest time" By Billy Joel
> 
> "Tonight's the night" by Rod Stewart
> 
> and the worst offender of all, 
> 
> "Total Eclipse of the heart" by Bonnie Tyler.
> 
> That last one...oh that last one I've listened to about 60 times over the past couple of weeks...it just fits them ya know? Seriously that one is probably the one that affected me the most while writing this. And I recommend giving it a listen. 
> 
> Damn earworms wouldn't leave my brain. 
> 
> Plus this story ended up WAY longer than I originally planned so...yay
> 
> *hides under blankets and peeks out* please don't hurt me and I apologize for the length...I tried to keep it short...but I just couldn't so I had to turn into a multi-chapter story
> 
> Also if you will be attending Geek-Girl con in Seattle on=September 30th, I’m gonna be on a panel at 10 Am in the Uhura room. It’s gonna be great. 
> 
> The game is owned by Atlus and not me!
> 
> P.S. this story does contain consensual sex between a grown woman and a seventeen-year-old boy so....just fair warning. Please comment as I enjoy reading your...constructive comments and enjoy a dialogue with all of you. I know Japan's laws are different but I live in the USA so...I was covering my butt. 
> 
> I also want to thank Hugofthunder, Lonely_Support, and Emerald_Treasure for listening to my ramblings over the past couple of weeks. I'm sorry for doing that to you three, but it is much appreciated.

 

 

Bittersweet Valentine's

 

To say Sadayo was disappointed at his reaction would have been an understatement.

 

Ever since she'd heard that he was out, she'd been itching to come over, but thanks to some last minute work Sadayo had been forced to wait an extra day. As they sat there talking, she'd been hoping that he would understand the urgency behind her words, about what she needed and wanted from him. But instead of jumping at the opportunity, he kept his usual calm demeanor.

 

So instead of immediately heading upstairs, Sadayo was content to lay there with her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent until he was ready.

 

She’d missed how he smelled; that ever-present aroma of coffee and curry.

 

He’d only been back a day, and the smell of the restaurant clung to him like dust on furniture. As her head rested on his shoulder, she slowly crept her hand over to his and squeezed it and felt a small flutter in her chest when she felt him return it. She knew that their time together was limited and the thought of him leaving made her even more anxious about tonight. Despite her sincerity in saying she wanted to spend the night with him, the feeling of trepidation at what it could result in refused to leave.

 

The past two months had been a nightmare, and she’d lost track of how many times she’d cried. She’d spent weeks trying to get the teachers on board to help get his sentence appealed, and she wondered if he even knew about it, or what his friends had done for him. She was sure he knew, but she didn’t want to bring up her part in it. If she did, she didn’t know if she’d be able to keep her emotions in check.

 

As her head found the familiar spot on his shoulder, she felt his arm slowly begin to move. His forearm brushed against the small of her back, making her face flush as his hand found its way to her waist, his hand shaking as it rested on her side.

 

Before he had been sent away, their physical contact had been minimum. Even after they became a couple it took a long time for them to get comfortable enough to begin touching each other regularly; even with all the free massages. But once they were a couple both of them became painfully aware of how quickly things could escalate. When they were finally able to touch each other, it usually took the form of handholding or him laying his head in her lap while they watched a DVD. But over time, they gradually grew relaxed enough to move onto other avenues like him wrapping his arms around her and eventually kissing. His time away was having an effect, and she noticed Akira was having difficulty settling back in.

 

After a few moments, his hand stopped shaking, and she let out a sigh of contentment before kissing his neck. She chuckled when she heard his familiar growl and gave him several more before staring up into his eyes and blushed at his wistful gaze.

 

“What,” she asked nervously. He'd never given her such a look, and it was making her self-conscious.

 

“I missed you,” he whispered pulling her close.

 

His grip grew tighter, but not enough to hurt her. She could tell by his voice and touch that he just wanted her nearby and she felt some of her unease dissipate. “I missed you too,” she said after a moment, her hand resting on his knee.

 

“I’m sorry I made you cry.”

 

Sadayo shook her head and gripped his knee before staring up at him again. Somehow in the time, it took for him to say that the light in created a sort of glare on his glasses making it hard to gauge his mood. Lifting her hands, she removed the black-framed spectacles and set them down on the table and locked onto his deep grey orbs. He had a forlorn look, and she could tell he regretted his actions.

 

“I’m not going to say it’s all right because it wasn’t.” Sadayo squeezed her hands together but kept her eyes locked on his as she spoke. “That was one of the worst experiences of my life and considering what I’ve been through that’s saying a lot.”

 

She waited for him to say something but, he didn’t even bother to contradict her.

 

“I tried calling, texting, email, and it wasn’t until I got a call from the school shortly after Christmas that I…...” She wiped her eyes and turned to him, a deep frown set into her face. “Why didn’t you just tell me the truth? I would have understood. You don't pull something like that on the people you care about.”

 

Akira’s hand gripped her side tighter, and she could feel his hand shaking again as he spoke.

 

“I didn’t want you to be worried or put in danger.” His chin found its way to her head, and he rested it there, his arms wrapping around her. “They recorded everything I told her and they knew you were connected to us somehow.” He buried his nose in her hair and kissed it. “I couldn't take the risk of you or the others getting caught. I didn’t tell you because I figured that maybe it’d get you to forget about me for a little while and keep Shido’s people away from you.”

 

Sadayo pushed away from him slightly; eyes narrowed as she asked, “After everything we went through you’d want me to forget about you? What the hell kind of logic is that?!”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” grumbled Akira, eyes lowered as he spoke. “I just…,” his hand moved to his neck, and he began scratching it nervously. “I was scared to tell you the truth, and I don’t know why I didn’t tell you. I wanted to be honest, but something inside told me to just keep it to myself, that if I told you the truth you’d be even more worried and that’d make you start asking questions which might cause a snowball effect and...ow!”

 

A sharp pain spread throughout his forehead and Akira clutched at where his girlfriend had flicked him. He’d forgotten how strong he was and he could swear a welt was beginning to form.

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

Akira was so caught off guard by this statement that he completely forgot about the pain in his forehead and dropped his hands. He could see on her face that she was struggling. There were tears in her eyes, but at the same time, he could see that she was trying to keep from yelling at him.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Sadayo was crinkling up her skirt in her hands after calming down some. Her hands were wringing the fabric so violently that she thought she'd rip the fabric.

 

“You know you can ask me pretty much anything.” Akira didn’t bother to hide the embarrassment in his voice. He knew he screwed up and despite her flirtations earlier figured she wasn’t about to let him off the hook.

 

Sadayo moved a couple of inches closer to him and took his hand, squeezed it and asked, “I know I asked you this before, but do you regret falling in love with me?

 

“I don’t.” The words were out of his mouth before he could think, but he didn’t care. He wanted her to know the truth, and if that meant answering any question she could come up with, then he’d bite the bullet for her sake.

 

“Then why did you treat me like a burden on Christmas?” Sadayo sniffed, reached across the table, and took a sip of her lukewarm coffee. It had lost some its flavor, but it was better than doing nothing.

 

“You aren’t a burden on me.” Akira took a sip of his coffee and grimaced at the loss of flavor. “But, I’m not going to act like I don’t still worry about people finding out about us. Yeah, I’m moving home in a bit, but a lot can still happen. They could break the agreement they made with Sae, and something could happen to you at work or home.”

 

“I appreciate your concern,” replied Sadayo, sounded more agitated than appreciative, “but if something happens I’m going to have to deal with it whether you want me to or not.”

 

“I know.” Akira swallowed a large lump in his throat. “It’s just a lot of what Sae said got to me and,” he swallowed the lump and shook his head, “I don’t want you to have to live through any of that again; not because of me. You don’t deserve it.”

 

“Akira.” Sadayo shook her head and leaned in, her hand finding his chin. She gave it a slight push turning his face to hers. She saw a redness in his eyes, whether from tired or sadness she didn’t know, but she could see he was hurting.

 

“I made a decision,” she said softly but pointedly. “I am responsible for that decision, not you. If I am to be punished for it then so be it. It’s not something either of us can stop, okay?”

 

“Okay,” he whispered with a slight nod, but she could tell some of the meaning was lost on him and couldn’t help but chuckle to herself at his innocence.

 

“Besides if you’re so concerned about us getting caught, you wouldn’t have asked me out in the first place.” Sadayo huffed and drained her coffee.

 

“That’s true,” Akira chuckled as he reached for the box of chocolate and began to open it.

 

“If you don’t mind my asking,” started Sadayo as she watched him break apart the off-shaped heart she’d made him, “why did you ask me out?”

 

Akira stopped halfway through moving the chocolate to his mouth and set it back in the box, a small smile on his lips.

 

“You sure you want to know?”

 

“I think I’ve earned that right after you ditched me for two months trying to play the noble hero.” Sadayo rested her chin on the palm of her hand and stared at him. “It’s going to be a while before I completely forgive you for leaving like that, not to mention how you scared the hell out of me back when you decided to fake your death.”

 

He felt a sharp pain in his shin and laughed away the pain. Leaning in, he gave her a small kiss which she returned, though less lovingly than he expected. When he pulled away her face had softened, but the glare remained, and he heard her foot tapping beneath the table.

 

“I’m waiting,” she said, as he began fiddling with the chocolate he’d broken off.

 

Taking a quick bite and was pleasantly surprised by the taste. It was quite good, but he found it just a bit too rich for his tastes.

 

Swallowing his bite, he smiled at her and said, “It’s good."

 

“I’m glad,” she said trying to remain stone-faced, but a twitch of a smirk in the corner of her mouth showed a break in her defense. “But flattery will get you nowhere Aki-kun.”

 

"The nickname? Really?" Akira groaned at the sound of her using his nickname. It'd been a long time since she'd last used it but he smiled at the gentle lilt she used when she said it. She'd given it to him one night after he'd dropped her off at the Buchiko statue. It was one of the first times they'd been able to get a meal together. Granted it'd only been at a standing soba cart, but it had been a nice change of pace, and after he'd dropped her off, she'd called him her "sweet Aki-kun," before kissing him and heading home.

 

"Yes the nickname," she teased poking his cheek. "I know you like it when I use it." She scooted closer and nudged his side with her elbow. "I also know that it's an easy way for you to get you to do what I want. So, spill it." She poked his cheek again. "Why'd you ask me out?"

 

"Okay, okay." Akira chuckled and ate another small bite as he pondered over how best to explain why he'd asked her out.

 

“The truth is I don’t really know why.” Akira gave her a peripheral glance and saw that her eyes had widened a bit. “I don't mean it like that."

 

"Then what do you mean?" She picked up a piece of chocolate and chewed it slowly giving him a cool stare.

 

"I mean that I don't have just one reason for why I did it." Akira squeezed her hand as he continued. "I got used to having you around and even when you were tired and worn out I just felt happy having you next to me. I mean things weren’t that ideal for either of us at the time, but you made a lot of stuff bearable. I know our arrangement was mostly for mutual benefit. But the night when I asked you out, all I could think about was that night when I found out you were in the hospital, how tired you were, and how the Takase's had treated you even though you'd spent all that time paying a debt that wasn't yours." His eyes were burning, and he rubbed them and felt something akin to tears on his palms.

 

He dropped his hands, frustrated that he was trying to keep himself in control.

 

"So the night after we got them off your case the only thing I could think about was the smile on your face at finally not having to continue paying them, and it just made me so happy, and for the next couple of days you were all I could think about." He chuckled and gave her a shy look. "I guess that's kind of when I realized I cared about you more than a student or student should and when you came over to talk to me about it I just couldn't keep it to myself." He watched her face turn a dark red as he spoke. "But instead of returning my feelings you said ‘no.'” He gave another massive shrug and stared back down at his coffee, “It hurt, a lot, but it was a huge relief to tell you, and I figured that even if we couldn’t be together, you’d know I’d be around for you.”

 

“You’re such a kid,” she whispered as the seat squeaked beneath her. Her arm slipped into his, and once again she rested her head comfortably against his shoulder. “But, I won’t say I’m ungrateful to you and the others because without them I wouldn’t have you.” Soon both arms were squeezing him as he rested his cheek on top of her head.

 

"Since you asked me," he asked after about ten minutes of strained, but relaxing silence, "can I ask you why you said 'yes'?" He felt her chest heave at the question and thinking he'd done something wrong he added, "It's fine you don't have to tell me."

 

"It's not that I don't want to," she replied, relaxing her grip slightly. "I just don't know how to say this without sounding like a complete fool."

 

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." Akira patted her hand and kissed the top of her head. "I got think I've got that covered for the both of us."

 

"Cute." He heard a hint of laughter in her voice rested her head on his shoulder. "But the truth is my reasoning is very similar to yours. I was tired of my life being what it was. All I cared about was my survival and making sure that I made my payments. I didn't care about you or the others. I even began to hate the career I'd been working for since I was five years old; I just cared about not getting caught."

 

"Yeah, that'd have been bad." His jape earned him a painful poke in the side.

 

"But," Sadayo continued, but instead of humored she sounded somewhat distraught, " through your slightly supernatural persuasion skills you gave me a reason to go on and try to make my life better." She kissed his shoulder and squeezed his hand. "You reminded me of what I was worth and when you said how you felt I, for lack of a better term, was scared shitless so I panicked and like I'd done once before when confronted with a similar situation, I ran away and hurt someone I cared about."

 

"Sadayo," he began but was stopped by her raising her hand.

 

"I said a 'similar situation' not the same." She tapped him on the nose and shook her head. "I was afraid of hurting you as I'd hurt him. I cared about him, and when I got home that night, I spent a long time thinking about both of you."

 

"In what way," he asked, taking her hand in his.

 

"Well," she sighed and squeezed back, "when it came to him, I just ended up feeling pain and regret because I ran away and didn't stand up for him. About how much of a failure I was as a teacher and for lack of a better word, as a friend." She wiped at a tear and moved just a little closer and moved her hand to his arm, joining them. "But when I thought about you I realized that you gave me hope and love and everything I thought I'd lost over the past few years and I realized I felt the same. I wanted to tell you how I felt right away, but I said no because I didn't want you to risk your future for someone like me," she sniffled as she squeezed his arm. "I also said no because I didn't want you to lose what you'd gained and I didn't want to lose what you'd given me if things didn't work out. I didn't want to end up feeling like I couldn't be loved again. But in the end, I just couldn't deny what I felt and decided that even a short time of happiness with you was worth the risk."

 

She wiped her face on her sleeve and gave him a broken smile. "I'm sorry for rambling."

 

"I'm glad you told me." Akira kissed her tear-stained cheek and sat up. "Thank you for giving me a chance." Akira felt her relax, her head resting once again on his shoulder, her cheek nuzzling it, which lifted a huge weight off his chest. She said nothing, but with how she was beginning to meld into him he could tell she was finally starting to get comfortable again.

 

“I love you,” she whispered hoping that he heard the regret in her voice at being so cold toward him.

 

“I love you too.” Akira kissed the top of her head for the umpteenth time and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her. “I’m happy you texted me.”

 

“You can thank Niijima-san for that.” Sadayo reached out for the chocolate and began breaking off small pieces. “She’s the one who called the school, and they alerted me to get ready for you to come back.”

 

“I’ll make sure to send her a thank you card,” Akira smirked and kissed her on the cheek.

 

Chuckling, she picked up a piece of chocolate and nibbled. She smiled at the taste and took another bite.

 

“This is good,” she giggled as she chewed on another piece.

 

“What?” Akira looked around, shaken from his quiet stupor as Sadayo reached for another small piece.

 

“The chocolate,” Sadayo fed him a little bite and chuckled as he ate it lazily. “I think I did a pretty good job.”

 

“You did,” replied Akira after swallowing the bite. He smirked at the look of delight on her face as she helped herself to more chocolate. She hummed quietly between bites, and as he watched, a somewhat silly idea came to Akira's mind. While she was busy enjoying her most recent piece he reached quietly into the box and grabbed a small brick of chocolate. Placing the bit of chocolate between his teeth he tapped her shoulder as she was stuffing another piece in her mouth and waited.

 

After swallowing her latest bite, she turned and gave him an odd look upon seeing the brown piece of candy sticking out of his mouth.

 

“What are you doing,” she asked as he gave her an oddly shaped smile.

 

He said nothing and instead touched her lips with his finger and then at the piece of chocolate

 

“I don’t get it.” Sadayo reached for another piece, eyeing him suspiciously.

 

As she chewed, Akira remained still, waiting to see if she understood his meaning. His jaw was beginning to grow tired, but he powered through it, and his perseverance was soon rewarded by her suddenly stopping mid-chew; her face and neck turning a bright red, just as Akira's jaw gave out.

 

Swallowing her chocolate, Sadayo turned to face her boyfriend who was in the process of massaging his stiff jaw.

 

Taking the chocolate from him, she held it up to his mouth and waited for him to finish recovering. With an embarrassed smirk, Akira took the chocolate back between his teeth and resumed his waiting.

 

With the chocolate back where it belonged, she straightened up and leaned in, one hand on the table for support, while the other rested on his shoulder. Her eyes closed and her mouth partially open as she leaned in. He closed his eyes and waited, his heart pounding and soon he felt a small tug on the chocolate and finally the sensation of it breaking. He swallowed his piece quickly and waited for her to finish chewing before planting a firm kiss on her lips.

 

Sadayo whimpered quietly at the sudden contact; small jolts of electricity ran through her body at the sensation of their first real kiss in months. His lips were soft, and she could taste the remnants of the coffee and chocolate drove her to suck on his lower lip while he slipped his right hand around her back and pulled her tighter to him, his left hand stroking her hair.

 

She followed suit, her tongue pressing against his while one hand stroked his cheek, getting lost in the feel of him. All she could feel was him felt her body shiver as one hand caressed the small of her back while the other cupped the curve of her ass. She whimpered and broke the kiss when he gave her right cheek a gentle squeeze. She rested her chin on his shoulder, kissing his jaw and cheek, her breath heavy in his ear as she felt his hand slip just beneath her shirt, massaging the base of her spine.

 

“Someone's getting bold,” she panted as she kissed just below his ear, her hips grinding against his thigh.

 

“I thought you loved that about me?” Akira returned her affections, kissing her collarbone, nipping it carefully.

 

“Stop that,” she panted at the sensation of pain in her neck. “You know what happens when you get carried away.”

 

“Please,” he begged as he continued to bite different parts of her neck. “We’ve still got a few days before we have to go back to school, that's more than enough time to recover."

 

“I said ‘no.'” Sadayo giggled as he moved on to kissing her neck and jaw. “Remember what happened last time?”

 

“I remember.” Akira removed his lips from her neck and stroked one of the red marks he'd left. “You had to cover it up with a bunch of make-up for a week.”

 

“You looked like you were about to throw up," giggled Sadayo while Akira frowned.

 

“That’s because you didn’t tell me you had it on!” Akira snorted at the memory of the taste of the makeup. “It was disgusting.”

 

“It was to teach you a lesson.” Sadayo placed her hands on his shoulders and began massaging them softly.

 

“Oh, really?” Akira rested his forehead against hers. “And what lesson is that?”

 

“That you need to control yourself.” Sadayo rubbed their noses together and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And that you need to learn how to pay attention to what you're doing, Aki-kun."

 

“I pay attention.” Huffed Akira as his hands began rubbing her stomach. "If I didn't pay attention then I wouldn't know the best place to tickle you is right here."

 

Without warning, Akira tickled her sides, smiling as she began squirming in protest.

 

“Stop,” she snorted as he continued his assault, his fingers brushing lightly against her skin. She bit her lower lip and tried to keep from laughing, but she couldn't help it. Her laugh echoed throughout the restaurant, and she could hear Akira laughing along with her, his hands moving up and down her sides until she was finally able to get some amount of control back, grab his hands, and shove them into her lap.

 

She stared up at him, barely keeping a straight face as she growled, “That was a dirty trick.”

 

“Says the woman who texted me, and I quote,” he coughed and spoke in an unusually high-pitched and chipper voice, “It’s Becky, the maid who..”

 

“Okay! Okay!” Sadayo’s face flared up at her boyfriend’s words her hands pressing against his mouth, heart racing with embarrassment, even though there was no one else in the restaurant. “You’ve made your point.”

 

Akira chuckled as she felt her hands slowly fall away from his mouth. Her cheeks were a bright red as she glared up at him, lips pursed. He felt a small tinge of embarrassment at doing it, but the look on her face was worth it.

 

“You know I was teasing right?”

 

Sadayo huffed and stuffed her hands between her legs again and nodded, but refused to say anything.

 

Knowing he’d need to do more than apologize, Akira wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered, “How can I make it up to you?”

 

“Come upstairs with me,” she mumbled making her cheeks burn. “I want you to hold me, but I don't want anyone we know to walk by and see us.” She pointed at the windowed door, and Akira nodded.

 

“I like the sound of that.” Akira hoped he looked calm, but inside he felt like he could throw up at any moment. “Will you be okay for a few minutes? If I don’t clean up this mess, Sojiro will kill me.”

 

“Do you want help?” Sadayo looked around at the few remaining dishes. He could tell she was just as nervous as him by the way her shoulders were hanging.

 

“It won’t take too long.” He hoped he sounded reassuring, but the look of disappointment on her face hit him like a punch in the kidney.

 

“Okay,” Sadayo said rather downcast at his rejection of spending more time with her. Standing up, she gathered up her bag along with his glasses and the chocolate before heading to the stairs.

 

“Sadayo.”

 

She turned at the sound of his voice and saw him approach, his hands casually stuffed in his pockets. When he reached her, Akira pulled a hand out and took her by the forearm and pulled her into a soft kiss. She returned it, albeit somewhat reluctantly, and when she separated she could see that he knew what was on her mind.

 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be up soon, okay?”

 

“I know.” Despite her knowing he was telling the truth, Sadayo still couldn't shake the sense of dread in her stomach. “Take however long you need.”

 

He nodded and watched as she turned back to the stairs and headed up. It took a few moments, but soon he heard the sound of the old tube television followed by her chuckling at something. Sighing loudly, Akira gathered up all the dishes and headed toward the sink and began his nightly chores. It was a bit annoying to have to go back to work so shortly after getting released, the sense of normalcy and actual control over whether or not he’d actually have to do the dishes was a welcomed change from the spartan structure of juvenile hall.

 

As he began drying them, his thoughts turned to his girlfriend, a smile spreading across his lips. He had planned on calling her that night to let her know he was okay and to schedule a meet-up, but thanks to the release process she’d made the first move. While he was happy to see her, his happiness had been momentarily eclipsed by Sojiro being present for her arrival.

 

But the old man had surprised both of them when he left, and Akira was sure Morgana was happily curled up on Futaba's head eating some high-end food Sojiro kept stashed in the house. With the final dish put away, Akira began rummaging through the fridge for some of the leftovers from his welcome back party. He let out a small internal cheer when he found some leftover fruit, sushi, rice, and even some curry Sojiro had made. Taking his time, Akira heated up what he could and began plating the cold food on the some of the leftover disposable plates. While he waited for the microwave to finish, his phone buzzed, and he picked it up and was a little surprised to see it was a text from his caretaker.

 

Opening the text, he nearly dropped his phone when he read:

 

_I told everyone that you and I needed some rest after the past couple of days so you shouldn't worry about being bothered until the afternoon. I'm not entirely comfortable with all this, but I won't stop you. Just make sure you clean up the restaurant, and for the love of God be safe._

 

Akira sent back a message of thanks just as the microwave went off. Before getting the food, Akira walked over to the door and flipped the sign As he set the deadbolt, he stopped and began thinking about what Sadayo had said when she'd sat down next to him and told him about how he'd be listening to her needs. He hadn't given it too much thought, thinking it was her trying to be cute, but when he added that in conjunction with what Sojiro had just texted him, Akira was beginning to feel like a world-class idiot.

 

His stomach knotted, and he had to take a few deep breaths to focus himself. As he thought about the possibility of something like that happening he suddenly realized that he didn’t have anything in his room if things went that far. While his brain began going through all the ways he could talk to her about getting some protection, Sadayo called down to him.

 

“What’s the matter,” he asked when he reached the bottom of the stairs, hoping she didn’t pick up on his nervousness.

 

“Are you coming up?” She was smiling at him, her legs covered by her skirt, but he could see she'd already made herself comfortable. She’d taken off her shoes, jacket, her face flushed thanks to the warmth of the heater, and the look of adoration in her eyes had his stomach doing backflips.

 

“I’ll be up in a minute.” He pointed to the kitchen and gave her a nervous grin. “I'm just finishing up a few things.”

 

“Okay.” She stood up and shot him another smile, making his heart flutter. “I’ll be keeping the couch warm.”

 

Akira felt his ears burn at the sound of her voice and took a moment to shake the cobwebs from his head. Knowing that he could always talk about this with her, Akira headed into the kitchen and began putting away the unused food before picking up the two food-laden plates.

 

Taking a deep breath, Akira made his way up the stairs, praying he wouldn't make a fool out of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up and Akira and Sadayo take the largest, and longest step of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the second part….12,000 words and...I am so sorry...I am so sorry for this but I couldn’t figure out how to handle all this...it’s a lot of stuff that they had to talk about...please don’t kill me!
> 
> Owned by Atlas, not me.

 

 

Bittersweet Valentine’s

 

Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

When he reached the top of the stairs, Akira found the room comfortably warm, the light was on, and in the corner next to the statue Yusuke gave him the tower lamp Chihaya gave him peacefully changed colors.

 

“What’s all this,” she asked as he appeared from behind the storage shelf.

 

“Leftover curry, day-old sushi, and some fruit.” He set the plate with the fruit and sushi down next to the television and began chewing on a few pieces. “I didn’t know if you’d eaten so I grabbed what I could get away with.”

 

“Thank you,” She smiled as she took the plate of curry before returning to the couch. She took a small bite and hummed happily before patting the spot next to her.

 

Taking a seat, he sighed happily at being able to relax a bit, but he had to lean back so she could see. It was a small price to pay when she placed her feet on his lap and began rubbing her feet expectantly against his stomach. He knew what she was asking for and after eating a couple of bites of sushi and curry, he got as comfortable as he could and slowly massaged the arches of her feet. She occasionally grunted, mostly when his thumb hit the usual knot that formed in the soft spot just beneath her bigger toes.

 

Akira couldn't remember when he first started doing this for her, but he didn't mind. It was the only thing he felt comfortable doing regarding repaying her for all the times she'd given him a massage, and she enjoyed it immensely. It wasn't much, but it always seemed to relax her, and after a few minutes, she pulled her feet away before handing him a wet-nap from her purse for him to clean his hands before they continued eating.

 

They ate in relative peace for a while, a calm silence between them that was broken only by an occasional laugh at the show she’d turned on. After his fourth piece of sushi, Akira turned to ask Sadayo if he could have a bite of curry only to find the plate empty.

 

She gave him a remorseful smile and shrugged saying, “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.” Akira chuckled and took the plate from her, setting it next to the half-empty plate of fruit and sushi. “It’s why I brought it up.”

 

“It was delicious.” Sitting up, Sadayo climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and began planting light kisses on his cheeks.

 

“Glad to hear I didn’t disappoint.” Akira turned his attention away from the television to her, his chest puffing a bit as she ran a finger along his jawline. “Sojiro’s the one who made it, but I reheated it.”

 

“You’re a genius with a microwave.” Sadayo kissed him again and smiled when he returned it. As she played with one of his stray bits of hair she quietly asked, “Would you like it if I made you dinner one night? And I don’t mean instant noodles either, I mean like an actual meal.”

 

“That sounds great,” Akira gave her a gentle kiss and smirked at the lingering taste of curry.

 

“Do you have any requests,” she asked breathlessly. A familiar warmth began spreading through her body once more as she felt his hands started massaging her stomach and lower back while his lips worked their way to her ear.

 

“Can we maybe have it at your place?”

 

Sadayo pulled back and shook her head, a huge smile on her face. “You really want to come over to my place don’t you?”

 

“I wouldn’t stay over.” Akira gave her a nervous shrug and began drawing small circles on the base of her spine. “I just want to have a night where we don’t have to worry about getting interrupted.”

 

“So do I,” she purred as small shivers spread along her spine. “But that’s going to be a bit of a challenge.”

 

“We still got another month,” offered Akira as he kissed her neck, "but I know you’re nervous about someone from the school stopping by.”

 

“That’s only part of the problem,” Sadayo gasped when his teeth began moving carefully along her neck.

 

“What’s the other part?” Akira’s lips stopped just beneath her earlobe, his breath causing her to shake, the friction of her grinding against his crotch making his pants grow tight.

 

“I’m going to be moving soon, so planning it will be tough.” She had to take a moment to compose herself. The cold feeling of his breath on her ear and the apparent growth that was happening between his legs had clouded her mind.

 

“Moving?” Akira pulled his head back in surprise a look of utter disbelief on his face. “Moving where?”

 

“Just to a new building.” She stroked his cheek and peppered him with soft kisses to ease his worry. “The Takase’s sent me their first payment, and without having to pay them, I saved up a bit to move into a nicer apartment. It’ll be a little closer to the school, and I just found out the apartment will be ready a couple of days after you move. But we can most certainly try before you leave.”

 

“Closer to the school?” Akira felt himself begin to worry at the prospect of visiting her going up in flames.

 

“Not that close,” she giggled finding the disgruntled look on his face adorable. “It's just one stop, but not as many people from the school live there so if you want to visit me, we won’t have to worry as much, if at all.”

 

“Oh,” Akira was still a bit caught off guard, but he returned the kiss and squeezed her gently. “Then I’ll have to stop by for a housewarming.”

 

“I’ll make sure to make you something special then.” Sadayo ran her hands through his hair and stared down at him, only to find him looking disheartened. “You look disappointed.”

 

“I’m not.” He tried to sound reassuring, but he had to admit to himself he was feeling a little nervous about her living closer to the school. “I’m just worried it’d make the other teachers want to come over or something.”

 

“I’ve made it clear to some of them that I want to spend some time getting used to the place.” Sadayo brushed a stray hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. “Besides if we do socialize it’s never at another teacher's house. Too many weird things can happen, and I don’t go out drinking much with them, so when you visit me, you’ll have me all to yourself.”

 

"Can I ask why you're moving?" Akira didn't want to come off as being nosy, but hearing news like this so soon after he got back was rather jarring.

 

"I figured you would." She rubbed her forehead against his and kissed his nose. "It's not as bad as you think it is."

 

"It isn't?" Akira kissed her nose in response and pulled her tighter into his lap.

 

"Uh huh." She began to gyrate her hips slightly, being careful not to apply too much pressure.

 

"Then tell me," Akira grunted as he adjusted himself, hoping she didn't feel the bulge in his pants.

 

"Well," Sadayo had to take a deep breath when she felt the hint of his erection poke through her skirt, "I just considered that it was time for a change since a particular group of thieves saved me from some less than savory responsibilities." Akira turned his gaze from hers, but she saw a hint of a smirk on his face. "Not that I don't like where I'm at now, but the truth is all I can think of when I'm at home is a lot of painful memories." Sadayo took the hand he had on her stomach and began moving it, " So I decided that it was high time I made some better ones."

 

Akira smirked when he felt her begin moving his hand up her chest and rest on one of her breasts. He gave it a soft squeeze and watched her eyes closed and her lips part in pleasure. Her hips pushed gently down onto his crotch and he could swear he felt something warm press against his growing erection. Instinct took over, and he closed his eyes, pressing his lips to hers, both of them quietly moaning as they allowed their hormones to take control.

 

He’d only been in a situation like this once, back before his arrest, but it paled to what he was feeling now.

 

While he was a bit clumsy with his movements, Sadayo didn't seem to mind. He could tell by how she was moving her hips that she was in no rush and he was thankful for that. He’d missed touching her, how she smelt, and how her lips tasted. There were nights in juvie when he wanted to take things into his own hands, but the constant surveillance made that almost impossible, and if he hadn't been so nervous he was sure things would have ended the moment she began grinding against him.

 

"Akira." Sadayo stopped kissing him, one of her hands bunching up the fabric of his shirt. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she was panting slightly.

 

“What’s wrong,” he gasped. He could feel sweat pouring down the back of his neck and just how tight his pants had become.

 

“Can you shut off the light?” Her hair was more messy than usual, and Akira noticed that her face was a bright red and her lips were almost purple from the intensity of their kissing. She looked almost bashful, and the right sleeve of her shirt was nearly pulled halfway down her bicep.

 

“Of...yeah...I can.” She shifted off of him, and he dealt with the light. If it weren't for the television, the tower lamp and the lights from the street the room would have been pitch black, but the moment it was off he felt her arms around his waist and her face nuzzling the middle of his back.

 

“Feel better,” he asked as she began kissing his back through his shirt.

 

“You have no idea,” she whispered as she began caressing his stomach. She purred when she felt the muscles just above his groin. “I missed you.”

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It wasn't difficult for Akira to hear the hunger in her voice. Turning around, he began stroking the bare flesh of her shoulder and slowly he felt her pushing him back toward the bed. He followed her lead, a huge stone in his stomach, but when he felt the back of his legs hit the side of the bed he let his body relax enough to sit down.

 

The moment he was sitting, her lips encompassed his making his stress dissipate slightly. He could feel the goose pimples on her flesh as his hand gripped her shoulder. He felt her drop, her hands spreading his legs gently as she got to her knees, breaking the kiss. His eyes opened, and soon her head was on his lap, staring up at him lovingly as she scratched his length beneath his jeans. He could feel his briefs getting wet from his arousal and out of instinct he slowly began stroking her hair.

 

“Are you okay,” she asked as she kissed his wrist.

 

“Yeah,” his hand was shaking a bit as he spoke but he at least managed a smile.

 

“Akira, it’s okay to be nervous.” She continued to kiss his wrist and massage his stomach. “I’m nervous too, my sweet Aki-kun.”

 

“You don’t sound nervous.” Akira blushed at the sound of her saying his nickname in such a position.

 

“That’s just experience talking,” she said as she climbed onto the bed. He backed up against the wall, so she had enough room to rest in his lap once more. “I want you.” She kissed him again and smiled when his hands wrapped around her waist. “But if you’re not ready, we can spend the entire night like this.”

 

“I don’t…,” he whispered between kisses, his hands instinctively cupping her ass and squeezing it despite knowing better. “I don’t have any protection.”

 

Sadayo stopped her kissing for a moment and gave him a coy smirk and asked, "What do you mean 'protection'?"

 

Akira's face turned bright red as he stammered, "I thought you...well...you said I had to listen to your needs and Sojiro texted something to me about being safe and..."

 

"Akira," Sadayo's hands rested a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly, "I was teasing you."

 

"Oh." Akira shifted uncomfortably and heard her hiss. Looking down he noticed just how far apart her legs had spread, her face flushed as he nervously said, "Sorry about that."

 

"Don't be." She nuzzled his cheek and squeezed him tight. "You feel good and if things go that far I...," she let out a soft breath in his ear and ran a finger along his neck, "I did take my pill today and I brought some protection with me, so just relax and enjoy." She pulled back and gave him a piercing gaze along with a loving smile.

 

“You thought this through,” he coughed at the look she was giving him, making him both excited and nervous all at once.

 

“I did,” she kissed his neck, her arms moving down to his waist. “I said, I missed you, and I meant it. But like I said if you're not ready just say something, and we'll stop.”

 

He could hear her sincerity, and it gave him a sense of relief to know that she was willing to stop if he felt overwhelmed.

 

“Thanks, Sadayo,” he whispered as he held her tightly.

 

“I love you.” She sighed happily at his embrace and ran a finger along his neck. “And I want us to be together for a long time, even if that means putting some things on hold.”

 

“I don’t want to put it on hold,” he growled as her nail softly scratched his neck. “I’m just not sure about a lot of things. I mean I’ve watched videos, and we’ve had health class, but I've never actually....I mean I've had some experience before, but this is the furthest I've ever...” His voice trailed off as he heard her giggle and he joined her for a moment before being silenced by her approaching face.

 

“My sweet Aki-kun.” She kissed him again and continued to stare lovingly into his eyes. “There's nothing wrong with being inexperienced. It just means we'll have to take our time which can be a good thing.”

 

Akira chuckled nervously but slowly he found himself getting lost in her eyes. He always found them one of the more intriguing parts of her, but even more so since that night on the Ferris Wheel. He’d seen them in so many different ways over the past year that he always ended up trying to stare into them even when she was distracted. As if hypnotized by her gaze, he slowly began closing the distance between them.

 

Sadayo met him halfway, and as she returned his advances, she felt him relax into her. Their breath quickened, his kisses grew hungrier as his hands explored her body. She could feel him shaking but instead of stopping he continued, his fingers fumbling as he proceeded. Sadayo could barely control the chuckle that escaped her mouth as he made his way up her back as he clumsily tried to undo her bra.

 

“For someone who boasted so much about their lockpicking skills, you seem to be having a lot of trouble.” She kissed his jaw as she spoke, tasting the small amount of sweat that had formed on his skin.

 

“It’s not my fault,” he growled when she carefully pulled on his earlobe with her teeth. “These hooks and clasps are too small.”

 

“You know...I hear that it’s easier if you can see what you’re doing.” She pulled his hands from her back, making sure his palms massaged her skin as she guided him to the bottom of her shirt.

 

He felt his heart leap into his chest when he realized what was about to happen. While he had been trying to loosen her bra, it had mostly been as a means of practice, but the prospect of seeing what she was wearing underneath had him nodding before he could process everything. He could see a small blush cross her cheeks in the dim light, but she lifted her arms all the same and allowed Akira to pull her shirt off slowly.

 

It was a strange sensation having him undress her. Even though she’d always portrayed the responsible adult in their relationship, she was still scared. It had been a few years since she’d been this intimate with anyone. The last person she had been with was someone she had loved in college, and he’d left her the moment the rumors about her and Takase-kun began spreading.

 

Since then she'd been denying herself any sort of romantic happiness, instead choosing to engross herself in romantic-comedies and love stories where things always turned out for the best. But ever since she'd fallen for Akira, she'd begun to realize how damaging that sort of blind optimism could be. She still enjoyed those movies and tortured him relentlessly with them, but whenever she got near him, Sadayo realized just how foolish she'd been in denying herself this kind of happiness had been.

 

It wasn't perfect by any means, but it was theirs, and Sadayo wouldn't trade it for anything.

 

As her shirt began rising, she felt his lips on start to kiss her bare skin. He started just above her belly button; she felt his jaw quivering which made her smile in relief to know he was still nervous. It helped to ease her anxious thoughts, and when she reached her ribs, she was beginning to find not only herself but him growing just a bit more confident. The more skin that was exposed, the more it seemed to drive him. His kisses were growing more assertive, his movements a bit more fluid, and soon she found herself momentarily blinded as he pulled her shirt over her head followed by the sound of it falling to the floor.

 

With her shirt gone, the first thing Akira noticed was how the light danced across her pale skin. The shadows seemed to accentuate each curve of her body, and he found himself drawn to her. He reached out and began running a finger along her skin, first at her cheek, down to her neck, and finally to the strap of her bra. Touching the strap, something from just outside the alley added enough light to the room so that he could finally see what she had hidden beneath her shirt. He’d expected something modest given how long she’d spent as a maid, but this was something he’d only seen in the odd lingerie magazine he’d occasionally flipped through at the convenience stores when no one was looking. The strap was thin and clashed against her pale white skin like calligraphy ink and was attached to a lacy cup that barely covered the flesh of her breasts. He had to shift his position on the bed, both because of his back but also because he his briefs were once again becoming unbearably tight.

 

She kept quiet as he used his finger to examine her body. He could tell that she enjoyed it; him exploring every part of her. When he reached her cleavage, he noticed an immodest smile spread across her lips.

 

“Enjoying yourself,” she asked breathlessly as she pushed her breasts out, hoping to entice him even more.

 

“You know I am.” He took the bait and cupped one of her breasts and in his excitement squeezed a bit too hard. She whimpered loudly, and he let go almost immediately and stammered out an apology.

 

“It’s okay, just be a little more gentle.” She took his hand and pulled him to her, placing his hand once more on her breast. She gave him another kiss, chewing carefully on his lower lip and felt herself grow excited at hearing his growl. His hand began moving much more cautiously, and Sadayo felt her thighs starting to rub together in anticipation.

 

“You learn quick,” she whimpered as his hand lifted the fabric from her breast. She hissed as when the base of the cup pressed against her nipple, sending a pulse of pleasure between her legs.

 

“We’re just getting started,” he whispered as he kissed her. She moaned into him as he began slowly tugging at her nipple. She whimpered again as the skin stretched and she broke the kiss panting slightly and growled in frustration when he let go.

 

“That was mean,” she chuckled when she recomposed herself.

 

"I want to see more," he growled, tugging on her nipple again, rolling it between his fingers.

 

Sadayo let out another deep moan at the rush of pleasure, only to be disappointed when he let go again.

 

Giving him a dirty look, she turned around, showing her back off to him, pointed at the clasp of her bra, looked over her shoulder, and winked mischievously and pompously asked, “Think you can manage this time?”

 

Akira snorted and pulled her to him. She laughed when she felt his chest against her back and his lips on her shoulder. She could feel the back of his hand on her skin, and she waited patiently. His hand was steadier this time, no doubt thanks to the ease of actually being able to see what he was doing, and after a few seconds she felt her bra release, and the pressure on her chest loosen.

 

The young man smirked to himself in triumph, and slowly he moved his hand up to the strap and began removing it. She made no effort to stop him, and her bra soon fell to the floor alongside her shirt. He couldn’t resist kissing and massaging her exposed back. She shivered at the touch of his lips, goosebumps rising with each kiss, adding to her excitement and before he could stop her she spun around and had him pinned to the bed, her breasts swaying freely.

 

“Took you long enough.” She leaned down and gave him a congratulatory kiss while making sure to press her bare chest against him.

 

“Well," he grunted, distracted by the feeling of her breasts pressing against him, "you know what they say about taking your time.”

 

“No, I don’t.” She ran a finger along his throat and began kissing her way downwards. “Why don’t you enlighten me.”

 

“Umm...well…,” Akira tried desperately to figure out some kind of answer, but the sensation of her hands moving along his chest and the pleasure of her teeth addled his mind. Finally, he relinquished to her tenderness and said, “I got nothing.”

 

"I figured as much," Sadayo chuckled and continued her kissing while wrapping his arms around her waist. She placed them on the button of her skirt and whispered, “You forgot something.”

 

For the briefest moment, his hands stopped on the cold brass button, causing him to exhale loudly before he began working on the button. She let his hands go, resting hers on either side of his head, a consoling look in her eyes as his fingers slowly undid the button. The top portion fell away quickly enough and beneath; she felt Akira find the zipper that kept everything in place. She heard the familiar sound of the zipper getting undone and felt the skirt loosen. When the zipper went too low for Akira to continue, Sadayo took over and finished for him, casually dropping her skirt off the side of the bed when she finished.

 

When it was gone, Akira looked down and saw the faintest hint of her panties in the dim light. It looked to be the same material as her bra, and he licked his lips in anticipation as he shifted again.

 

“Someone’s excited.” Sadayo ground her hips down against his growing erection.

 

“You’re one to talk.” Akira tried to sound composed as he felt her warmth against his crotch but instead sounded strangled.

 

“Only for you,” she whispered back as she slipped her hand beneath his shirt. She stopped when she saw him flinch as she reached his belly button. She waited, her thumb slowly massaging his stomach. It rose and fell quickly, but she remained patient and waited for him to process what was happening.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered as he stared up at her, a look of embarrassment clouding his face.

 

“Don’t be.” She moved her other hand beneath his shirt, massaging his slowly calming stomach. “I told you; there’s no rush.”

 

He didn’t move, his eyes shut, and she watched as he relaxed beneath her touch. She continued massaging him, her hands kneading the shaking flesh, slowly removing the built-up tension. Throughout all this, she kept her hands where they were, instead choosing to massage his waistline with her fingers. He thrust a bit in reflex, and his eyes opened slightly as if daring her to continue. Sadayo grinned and moved one of her hands closer to his groin. When she reached the button, her hand brushed against his pubic hair and smiled to herself.

 

Akira’s hips moved of their own accord, causing his crotch to press into hers, making her moan and her hands move low enough to brush against the base of his erection. His ears burned at the sound, and he felt her weight press down even more. He watched as her hands left his jeans so she could grind against him easier. Her lower lip shook slightly, her thighs tightening around his. He could feel them shake with each thrust against him and before he knew it, Akira was sitting up, hands around her waist and his lips on her neck.

 

She whimpered at the combination of his kiss and the warm feeling spreading through her loins. His name passed her lips as she tried to run her hand through his hair, only to have him guide it down toward his stomach. Sadayo stopped her gyrations, small drops of sweat pouring down her neck and back as she gazed down at him. Her hands gripped the at his shirt, and she gave him a soft kiss before whispering, “Are you sure?”

 

With a loud gulp, Akira nodded, his heart pounding as she began pulling at his shirt. Her hands raised slowly, the fabric going with them, but she kept her eyes locked on his. After a minute, his arms raised and they lost eye contact as she began pulling it over his head. She knew this was a sensitive process, and she felt a need to protect him, but if this is what he wanted, she was happy enough to oblige. When it was off, tossed it off the side of the bed, adding it to the growing pile. She placed a soft hand on his chest, and her eyes widened at what she felt.

 

“The price of being a Phantom” he whispered as she looked down at the large scar that ran from his left shoulder down to his right pectoral. He waited patiently, her hand rubbing the leathery flesh. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been thanks to Tae's medicines and their personas, but it was still something he wished wasn’t there.

 

Sadayo’s hand continued stroking the flesh. She’d never seen anything like it, and she found herself drawn to it. She knew some of the dangers of his being Phantom, but this was the first time she'd seen the physical consequences. It was a painful reminder of how little he'd told her to protect her and everyone else, but instead of resenting it she found herself appreciating it and leaned in, her lips kissing the one on his chest while her hand moved lower, unsurprised to find two more on his stomach. She didn't shy away from these either; rather she gave them the same loving attention as she had the other one. She felt his breathing begin to hasten but instead of stopping she started kissing lower, her hands toward his jeans.

 

“Sadayo,” he whispered as her lips found his stomach and her hands began fiddling with his belt. “You don’t...”

 

“I want to,” she replied after another kiss to the large gash just above his belly button. She gazed up at him lovingly, her hands moved from his now undone belt to the button of his jeans, but she made no move to undo it. “Do you want me to?”

 

“I do,” he choked out as he gave a nervous smile. “I just don’t want you to think you have...”

 

“Aki-kun.” Her hands moved deftly as she began unfastening the button, her lips kissing his stomach as she worked. “I will tell you if I don’t want to do something, but right now I want both of us to feel good.” She tugged at his pants and his hips lifted on their own to help ease the process.

 

Her lips continued their affections as she stripped him. She had to admit that for someone so skinny, his muscles were more defined than she’d originally thought and the sight of his mostly naked body was beginning to drive her mad. When the jeans were finally on the floor with the rest of their clothes, Sadayo returned to his briefs and kissed the large bulge hidden behind the gray fabric. She giggled at the darkened spot just past where she could see his tip and gave it a gentle kiss, getting her first real taste of him. Akira fidgeted at the kiss and Sadayo looked up to find him looking down at her. In the dim light, she could see a blush on his cheeks making her smile even more.

 

“Come here,” she whispered as she took his hand and moved toward his pillow. He followed, albeit hesitantly, and soon she was leaning back into the wall, her boyfriend on all fours in front of her. She lifted his chin with her thumb and forefinger and gave him a kiss, her tongue snaking its way into his mouth.

 

Out of reflex, he returned the motion, massaging her tongue with his as one of his hands began stroking her cheek. She let out a soft hum at the touch and gasped when she felt his hand on her thigh. She found herself pushing back against his lips, her hips moving upward as his fingers slowly massaged her inner thigh. Her breath became more ragged as he kneaded her and soon she broke the kiss and began rubbing his chest again.

 

“Is this okay,” he asked softly as his hand moved up toward the source of her wetness.

 

“Of course,” she panted when she felt his fingers began tugging at the waist of her panties. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him into another kiss while his hands pulled at the thin fabric. She moaned into the kiss; the fabric massaging her warm lower lips as he finished undressing her. She shivered when they lowered enough to allow the warm air of the room to blow across her damp outer lips.

 

"Don't stop," she whined when he had to break their kiss to finish undressing her. For the first time in a while, she felt embarrassed at being exposed to him. Her thighs closed slightly, and she resisted covering her breasts, but she blushed all the same at the sight of Akira examining her panties.

 

“Are these normal for you?” Akira asked with a troublesome grin. He watched Sadayo's embarrassment break for a moment as she reached out in an attempt to take back her panties, but he was too quick for her.

 

“No,” grumbled Sadayo as she got onto her hands and knees trying to retrieve her undergarments. She nearly had them, but Akira was once again too quick, and he tossed them into the pile before she tackled him, straddling him once more and pinning his arms to the bed.

 

“’No,'” repeated her boyfriend as he lifted his head and kissed her breast before sucking gently on her nipple. “Then why’d you wear them?”

 

“It was my first time wearing them,” she panted as his teeth grazed her nipple. "I thought it'd be a nice surprise for you."

 

“I see.” Akira removed his mouth and moved to her other breast and did the same.

 

“You’re getting bold.” Sadayo’s arms shook at the sensation in her breasts. It clouded any plan that started to form, but she didn't mind.

 

“It comes in spurts,” he teased, his fingernails running down her stomach before resting between her legs.

 

She gasped when she felt his hand rest on her lips, the heel of his palm grazing her exposed clit. She nearly collapsed from the rush of pleasure and Sadayo could swear she heard him chuckle at this discovery, which broke his concentration. It was thanks to this sudden lapse in focus that Sadayo was able to recompose herself and pin his arm back down onto the bed as she clicked her tongue in disappointment. "If that's the way you want to play this then you'll lose, Akira."

 

Akira raised an eyebrow and tried to sit up, but was stopped by her shaking her head and placing both hands on his shoulders. Getting the message, he remained still and watched in amazement as she turned herself around and put both of her legs on either side of his head giving hem an unadulterated view of her privates. He felt the blood rush to both his face and his crotch when he saw a small patch of glistening pubic hair between her legs. Too stunned to say or do anything, Akira remained motionless as felt Sadayo’s hands pull at the elastic of his briefs. He tried to lift his hips, but his nerves got the better of him, and he felt her struggle slightly as she began pulling them down it took her a few moments, but soon Akira was greeted by the warm air of his room blowing along his now freed erection.

 

Sadayo’s face flushed when she saw the outline of his cock; taking a moment to appreciate the sight in front of her. It was a bit thicker than she’d originally thought and curved just a bit to the right and thanks to the lamp, she could see how wet his tip had become and found herself wanting to taste him. Fighting the urge to lick it, Sadayo continued removing his underwear, and when she reached his knees they rose off the bed with no provocation; making finishing undressing him that much easier and when they were off she began kissing the part of his thigh closest to his erection.

 

“Feel better,” she asked as she brushed her bicep against the tip of his cock. She smirked when she heard a small hiss from him and felt his cock twitch.

 

“A lot.” Akira shifted uncomfortably when he felt her arm brush against him a second time. An odd sensation shot through the tip of his cock and down to the base, and he could feel his testicles tighten. Biting his lip, Akira took several deep breaths and let out a low growl at the odd mixture of pain and pleasure.

 

“Sorry,” giggled Sadayo as she adjusted herself, careful to avoid any unnecessary contact. She couldn’t help but stare at it. How dark his pubic hair was, how it curved and twitched as she massaged his thigh. She wanted to please him, to feel him in her hand and mouth, to hear him say her name. Exhaling deeply, she removed herself from his leg and moved toward his groin. Her breath caught in her chest when she was above it, her hand moving gingerly toward it; shaking slightly as she began curling her fingers around it.

 

Before it closed around his length completely, she asked, “Can I touch you?”

 

Akira heard the nervousness in her voice and adjusted himself. Despite his anxiousness, Akira found the nerve to lift his head and kiss her inner thigh. She let out a quiet whimper, and he felt her quiver at the contact, followed by her hand wrapping around him. His hips lifted off the bed briefly, and he continued kissing in response. He could feel her juices on his lips, and he found himself intoxicated by her scent.

 

It was an interesting change from the perfume she regularly wore on their dates. He didn’t mind the floral scent, but for some reason, he found this natural musk much more alluring. Licking his lips, he tasted something mildly astringent on them. It wasn’t unpleasant, and he found himself wanting to feel more of her. Sticking his tongue out, he began licking her thigh, lost in the taste of her juices and her warm skin. He could hear her panting his name as he followed the trail toward her center, one hand on his shaft while the other carefully fondled his scrotum.

 

“Akira,” she whimpered when she felt his tongue begin licking her outer lips.

 

“Yes, Sadayo?” He sounded out of breath, and his hot breath on her moist lips sent a jolt of pleasure up her spine as he spoke.

 

“Can," Sadayo flushed with lust and embarrassment as she asked, "can you please put a finger in?” While waiting, she gave him a firm squeeze as she pumped him, her hand twisting with each stroke. Sadayo watched as a small drop of cum flowed from his tip and licked it hungrily. He hissed and pushed upwards, and for a short moment, she took part of him into her mouth before coughing in surprise.

 

"So..sorry," he panted after she recovered.

 

"It's okay," she chuckled as she gave his shaft soft kisses, her tongue brushing against one of the veins. "Just be more mindful in the future."

 

"Of course," he said before kissing her inner thighs again. She'd grown even wetter causing him to lick more intensely.

 

“You’re so soft,” he whispered as he gave her a cautious lick, his tongue dipping just inside her slit, tasting the soft pink flesh beneath.

 

Sadayo squeaked and closed her hips a bit at the sudden probing. It had been a long time since anyone had done that and she nearly fell over from the sensation and began panting loudly. When she regained her strength, she began stroking him a bit faster, her tongue licking the length of his erection, stopping at the tip and swirling it around the engorged flesh before giving it a gentle suck. She chuckled when she felt his leg twitch at the sensation and decided to continue this pattern for the foreseeable future.

 

Not wanting to be outdone Akira gave her a deep probing lick while massaging her plump lips with his forefinger. She moaned at the touch, and he watched as her juices dripped from her entrance in preparation for his finger. Deciding to take a risk, Akira carefully ran his forefinger along her inner lips, carefully massaging her for what was to come. He watched as her hips moved up and down with his finger, following it as if begging him to go inside her while her mouth did its best to please him amidst the distraction. On one of his strokes down, his finger brushed against what felt like a small hole, making Sadayo flinch and push back against him, and he pushed forward in response. There was a slight sucking noise, and soon his finger was enveloped in her warmth.

 

He listened to her breathing. It was more ragged than before, and he could feel another slight increase in the speed of her strokes. Her mouth released him, her breaths short as she whimpered, “Please move it.”

 

Her hips pushed back against his hand while her lips returned to his cock. She watched as another drop of pre-cum dribbled from the tip and followed the trail, breathing heavily as his fingers began moving inside of her. It curled and twisted softly, rubbing her inner walls while his tongue clumsily lapped at her outer lips and thighs.

 

Sadayo could barely contain herself, moving her hips with the thrust of his finger. The feeling was incredible despite his lack of experience. She'd gotten so used to pleasing herself that she'd forgotten how good it felt to have another person inside of her. Her hips moved despite her desire to please him, and the most she was able to manage was the occasional kiss to his tip or gentle stroke as she drowned in her ecstasy.

 

He didn't seem to mind, Sadayo could tell by the amount of attention he was giving her, and whatever she was doing appeared to encourage him. His finger curled inside her with each thrust, unknowingly brushing against the small cluster of nerves hidden just past her entrance. Sadayo let out a deep moan every time it hit, electricity pouring through what felt like every nerve in her body and she could feel her juices begin to flow more freely.

 

Intrigued, Akira decided to try something and slowly added in another finger. It made a wet sucking sound and caused Sadayo to whimper as her tongue began circling his tip causing that strange sensation to radiate through his body again. Taking a deep breath to focus, Akira moved his face toward her swollen labia and began licking her slit as he pumped his fingers in and out of her tight hole.

 

The effect was immediate, and he felt a small flow of juices flow into his mouth. He swallowed and continued his licking, probing her occasionally with his tongue. She ground carefully against his face, pushing him deeper inside while she took him into her mouth. He felt his cock twitch, and Akira was barely able to keep himself from cumming when he felt her suck on him.

 

Her mouth was so warm and wet that he found it almost unbearable. The more she took him into her mouth, the deeper he licked. She continued grinding against his tongue. She tried to keep up with him, but the pleasure she was feeling was too much.

 

"Aki-kun," she panted, unable to do more than turn her attention to kissing the base of his cock, her cheek nuzzling his soft pubic hair while running a finger along the seam of his scrotum.

 

He said nothing but instead continued to lap at her swollen lips. He felt his face grow slightly wetter as she pressed against him, her thighs shaking as he continued licking until he felt her tighten up. He felt more liquid flow into his mouth as she moaned his name.

 

"Akira." Sadayo bit down on her lower lip after saying his name; her free hand pulling at the sheets as while her body shook in pleasure.

 

Akira continued his licking, giving her little chance to recover. Her breath was hot against his wet cock while her smooth hand rubbed his swollen tip, distracting him to the point that he had to stop licking and begin kissing her thighs.

 

"Shit." Sadayo tried to regain control of herself, but her body refused to let her. Pleasure continued to course through her, gulping for air that seemed to do little against the kisses her lover placing along her inner thigh.

 

After what felt like an eternity, her body calmed, her arms shaking slightly while her hands pulled desperately at the sheets. Slowly her breathing eased, and when her arms were steady enough, she reached her hand out and began stroking him, her lips attaching to the side of his erection, teeth gently grazing the skin as she stroked his shaft while occasionally rubbing his swollen head.

 

"Sadayo," he panted between kisses, "if you keep doing that I'm gonna..."

 

"Do you want my mouth again?" Sadayo asked seductively. Her fingers traced the vein on the side of his cock, and she couldn't help but kiss it. "I don't mind, you taste fantastic, and you've definitely earned a reward."

 

Akira said nothing. Instead, he wiped the sweat from his face along with some of her excess juices and let out a quiet cough as Sadayo continued to stroke him; her hips wiggling as she teased him. He tried to come up with an answer, but her hand was stroking him gently, and he felt something flow down his shaft and then the now familiar feeling of her tongue lapping at what had come out. She continued to lick him. Her tongue

 

His body relaxed to the point that his arms could barely support his weight and he fell back into the mattress, eyes closed as she massaged him with her tongue. He'd never imagined that she could feel like this and he found it hard to concentrate on anything else now that she was giving him her full attention.

 

She had some strange ability to know precisely where to lick, making his feet dig into the sheets. His throat locked up, making a low growl the only noise he could make as she sucked the head of his cock, her tongue stimulating the underside of the head before lowering. He let out a quiet curse when he felt her throat enclose around him, gulping loudly while his hands pulled at the sheets as she raised her head slowly; tongue swirling around his shaft.

 

"Sadayo," he panted as she gave a slow suck, a hand massaging his scrotum.

 

He felt her chuckle as she lowered her mouth again, a little faster than the previous time but slow enough to draw out his pleasure. He twitched inside her mouth, and she moaned when she felt a small trickle of pre-cum hit her tongue. He had a slightly salty taste, and she cautiously picked up her pace. She felt him squirm beneath her, his hips raising slightly each time she lowered her mouth.

 

She had to admit she relished the control over him, the feeling of how he felt in her throat. How his cock twitched each time, she gave him a lick and the sight of his toes curling against the sheets. He gasped out her name, and she felt him twitch in her mouth, followed by a flood of warm liquid. She moaned again and swallowed, her tongue swirling around his head as she waited for his orgasm to subside. He let out a small series of curses as she finished her cleaning and let him fall from her mouth. She gasped loudly at being able to breathe again, but she couldn't resist licking and kissing him, making his hips follow her tongue.

 

"You're so cute," he heard her whisper as the bed shifted beneath them.

 

He fell into the mattress, his vision blurred by the bright lights from the main street. He felt the bed dip beneath him and rubbed his eyes when he saw an odd outline above him. When he recovered his vision, he saw that she'd turned around and had rested her head on his chest, her lips kissing his scar while she carefully scratched his half-erect cock.

 

"I thought the guy was supposed to be the one who said that," he grunted as she rubbed her palm against the head of his shaft. His left leg rose, knee bent and his toes curling into the sheets again.

 

"Usually," she gave him several gentle kisses on his chest and pushed herself onto all fours and smiled down at him. "Think you can forgive me?"

 

"I think I can." He groaned when he felt his cock brush against her pubic hair.

 

Kissing his jaw, she pushed his leg down and sat just above his groin, her back brushing against his length as she began kissing his cheek while her hands massaged his chest and stomach.

 

"You're incredible," he mumbled, his lips barely brushing against hers. He opened his eyes to see her blushing, her eyes staring at the wall. Touching her cheek, he sat up and tried to kiss her again, but instead of her lips, he got her cheek. "What's the matter?"

 

"I've just heard that it's unusual for guys to kiss after....well..." her face buried in his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

"Does it bother you that I like kissing you so much that I'm willing to ignore what we just did?"

 

"I don't mind it." She kissed his neck and wrapped her arms tighter. "I just wasn't expecting it."

 

"I guess I did spring that on you without a lot of notice." Akira began massaging the base of her spine, feeling a bit embarrassed by his proactivity. "But it's you and....," he coughed nervously and felt his ears turn bright red, "well I know that...ummm...I'm just...I'm comfortable if you ever want to...kiss after...or...I just want you to know that I'm comfortable with it."

 

She didn't say anything. Instead, she just nodded, hiding a huge while he stammered. They sat in silence for a few minutes, arms wrapped around each other while contemplating how to handle what came next. After several moments, Akira began massaging her back again, a knot in his throat as he tried to find the words he wanted to say.

 

"Sadayo, are you happy," he asked after several stressful moments. His fingers dancing carefully along her back. He could feel her skin begin to prickle under his touch.

 

"Why wouldn't I be," she pushed herself up and stared down at him, brushing his damp hair out of his face. "I'm here with you."

 

Akira chuckled and pulled her face to his, giving her a cautious kiss. It took a moment before she returned it, but when she did, he felt a stirring in his chest while she stroked his cheek. When they parted, he ran a couple of fingers through her hair and saw a look in her eyes he'd never seen and asked, "What's the matter?"

 

"I'm just nervous," she said as she sat up pushed herself away from him, her hands resting on his cheeks. She could see that her answer wasn't sitting well with him and leaned in, kissing her chest.

 

"Did I disappoint you," he inquired as he nipped the curve of her breast.

 

"No," she moaned as she stroked his hair and rubbed his earlobe. "You've been anything but a disappointment."

 

"Good to know." Akira moaned at her touch and began rubbing his hand along her inner thigh, surprised to find it a little damp.

 

"I mean," she fidgeted at his touch, but she didn't pull away, "you're a bit clumsy, but it's nothing a bit of practice can't fix."

 

"Oh really," Akira took her by the hips and flipped her onto her back. She let out a loud squeal and began giggling as he started kissing her on the neck and chest. "Who's being clumsy now?"

 

"You," she laughed as he began kissing her sternum; chewing on her bottom lip when she felt a newly formed erection rubbing against her thigh, "but you do make up for it in other ways."

 

"Like what," he panted when he felt her knee brush against his swelling head.

 

"You're a great kisser for one." She played with his hair while she continued to caress his erection with her knee. He managed to choke out a grunt before latching onto her nipple, her back arched a bit, and she shuddered.

 

"Then there's that," she gasped as his hands began fondling her other breast.

 

"There's what?" Akira let her breast fall out of his mouth and teased her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

 

"You know where to touch," her knees shook as the shivers crawled up her spine and into the back of her skull. She let him continue for a while, her thighs grinding together in anticipation, and when she stopped to catch his breath, she said, "Not to mention this."

 

Akira watched as her hand rested on the one he'd placed on her left breast. Looking down, he felt his throat clench shut at the sight of her and gave a short confirming nod. Her face fell slightly at his lack of words, but it didn't last as he reached down, took her right hand and placed it just below the scar on his left pectoral, allowing her to feel his heartbeat.

 

Closing her eyes, she let herself feel his pulse and rest beneath him. It was a bit quick, but it was strong, and it soothed her. She felt a small increase in pressure on her hand, but she didn't open her eyes, she just lay there, trusting him and was rewarded with a deep kiss. She returned it gratefully, her hand moving up around his neck and into his hair. Their kisses grew more fervent, hands groping for any bit of flesh or hair they could find. Both of them panting, her legs wrapped around his thighs, pulling him tight against her. She let out a gasp when she felt his tip slide just inside her hips.

 

"What's the matter," he panted, sweat pouring down the side of his head.

 

"You surprised me," she gasped as she ran her lower lips along his tip.

 

"You felt good," he whimpered as his hips moving closer to her entrance.

 

"So did you," she smiled, kissing him. "But...."

 

Her voice trailed off, and he knew what it meant.

 

Nodding, he sat up and let her up as well smiling sheepishly. She stretched and smirked when she saw him sitting there, hands trying to hide what was poking out between his legs. Leaning over, she gave him a quick kiss and whispered, "Just be patient," before wandering over to the couch. She was careful to avoid the window, and after a moment of searching, she found her bag and began digging. It didn't take long for her to find what she needed and headed back to the bed.

 

Setting the wet naps on the window sill, Sadayo climbed onto the bed and crawled toward him. His gaze focused on the lamp, and she could see he was shaking a slightly. She said his name and Akira turned his attention to her, his eyes concentrated on the wrapper in her hand.

 

"Akira?" She said hoping to get his attention.

 

He blinked and stared at her, jaw clenched as he asked, "Yeah?"

 

"Are you okay?" she turned her palm down hiding the package.

 

"I am," he nodded and brushed his lips against hers. "I'm just kind of..." he coughed nervously and shrugged, saying nothing but the look on his face told her everything.

 

"It's okay," her fingers pulled at the wrapping, her fingers shaking as she spoke, causing him to look down and smile.

 

"Guess you're nervous too."

 

"Yeah," she smiled back as her fingers finally tore the packaging. The prophylactic fell into her hand, and she let out a sigh of relief before saying, "But, I want this." Her gaze turned to his, and he could see the pent-up hunger that lay in them.

 

"I want this too." His lips found hers again, and she inhaled sharply, her free hand caressing his slightly deflated erection. It didn't take much for her to get it back to its previous state, making him blush when he heard her say something about how easily excitable he was.

 

Akira had a witty reply on the tip of his tongue was erased when he felt the ring of the condom encompassing his erection. He grunted at the sensation, finding it discomforting at first, only to have those thoughts driven away by her words of comfort and gentle kisses. Her hands moved quickly, stroking what flesh she could until finally it was on and she was in his lap, kissing his neck and lips while she massaged his cock with her arousal.

 

"How does that feel," she panted as his tip stroked against her entrance, briefly grazing against her clitoris.

 

"Honestly," even with the condom on, Akira could feel her warmth massaging his cock making it difficult to concentrate, "it feels...," he grunted, fighting the urge to push inside her when he felt her crotch massage the tip of his cock.

 

"It feels what," she panted grinding a bit harder, sweat dripping down her neck as she felt his head pushing against her entrance. Finding it painful to resist, Sadayo began lowering herself onto him, a tightness filling her stomach as she felt herself stretch for him, the pressure building until a rush of pleasure ran through her body upon feeling at least part of him inside her.

 

Akira swore at the sudden increase of warmth around him. Even with the condom, he could feel how slick she was, her muscles molding around him as her weight lowered onto him, taking him inch by inch until he felt her rest on his lap. Her face aligned with his, eyes closed and lips parted in ecstasy.

 

"Sadayo," he grunted as he felt her completely envelop him. His hips thrust up out of instinct and she gasped, her walls tightening around him even more than her throat had.

 

"My Akira," she panted before kissing him, her hips rising slowly, squeezing around him, driving waves of pleasure down his cock before lowering.

 

He couldn't find any words to describe what he was feeling. All he could do was raise his hips, meeting her half-way, his hands guiding her. Akira could feel her smile into their kiss as she guided one of his hands to her breast as she rocked her hips against his.

 

"Can you do...," Sadayo stopped briefly, and Akira felt her clench tightly around him when he felt the tip of his cock brush against the spot hidden deep inside her. When she recovered, Sadayo gave him another healthy squeeze with her pussy, arching her back enough so that it pushed her breast into his hand and asked, "Can you do what you did earlier?"

 

"Remind me what I did again," teased Akira, raising his knees and thrusting deeper into her, making her lean back in pleasure.

 

Pleasure washed over her, causing her to tighten around him involuntarily. A deep growl emanated from inside his throat, but he was stubborn, and she found herself growing wetter at his delay of her pleasure. Leaning in, she rested her head on his shoulder, hips rising and falling, the wet sounds of their union in her ears as she whispered, "Akira, please, don't tease."

 

He remained silent, his hips meeting hers as his hand began massaging her breast, his fingers stroking her nipple. She let out a whimper, her teeth nipping his earlobe and he felt her thighs twitch while her breaths grew heavier in his ear. He ran a fingernail across the now perked flesh, followed by a sharp intake of breath. Akira smiled and began thrusting more earnestly.

 

"You're mean," she pouted as she met his most recent thrust.

 

"You like it," he teased as his thumb and forefinger wrapped around her nipple. He squeezed them together and began tugging gently.

 

"Ow," she hissed, but not in pain. Pleasure shot up her breast and Sadayo felt her hips start to move faster. His fingers were tugging at the sensitive flesh, sending small jolts of pain and pleasure throughout her body. She felt her inner muscles spasm at the sensation and had to chew on her lower lip when her clit began rubbing against his groin.

 

"See," he chuckled as he kissed her neck, thrusting a bit harder into her. Her breast bounced in his hand, making her moan a bit louder as the flesh stretched. "You like me teasing you."

 

"I do," she whimpered as she ground harder against him. She could feel her wetness on his pubic hair, and she found herself growing more aroused at the sensation. She'd spent so many nights thinking about how it would feel to have him inside her, and the sensation was driving her mad.

 

"You what," he asked huskily, his finger pulling at her nipple, thrusting a bit harder into her. Akira watched her eyes clench at the increased tempo, and he collapsed into him, her breath hot in his ear.

 

"I love how you tease me," Sadayo panted as a particularly strong pull on her nipple had her clenching her thighs as her face buried into his neck. Her hands dug into his shoulders, and she heard him let out a loud hiss of pain. She tried to apologize, but her voice wouldn't come. All that came was a loud moan as her body rocked against him, taking his entire length into her as her insides clamped down on him.

 

"Akira," she managed to cry out as pleasure flooded her body. Her shoulders grew limp, her hair was clinging to her skin, and she could barely breathe. Her weight fell into him, and she was surprised to find that he was able to hold them up as he continued thrusting into her.

 

"Aki...," she groaned as another jolt of pleasure shot of her spine, making her nails dig even further into his back.

 

Akira growled again at the pain. The pain of her nails biting into his flesh mixing with the salt of his sweat stung, but he couldn't resist thrusting deeper into her. As he gave one slow push inside her, Akira mustered the strength to remove her hands from his back, gasping at the relief while she pouted in protest. He gave her a quick kiss and taking one of her hands in his, Akira fell back into the mattress, pumping gently inside her.

 

"Akira," she moaned, covering her breasts with her free arm as her hips rose off his cock. "This is embarrassing."

 

"I like looking at you," he panted as his knees rose, giving him more leverage. His toes dug into the mattress at the increase in pressure and Akira couldn't resist pulling on her nipple again. She let out another gasp, making her hips buck, and one of her hands dip between her legs and rub the spot just above her clitoris.

 

"Sadayo," he panted as her walls twitched around him, "you look incredible." His hips began moving faster, causing her breasts to bounce and her nipple to stretch. Her mouth was open, heavy breaths escaping along with his name, driving Akira to keep his current pace. The sight of her riding him was something he'd thought about a lot over the past few months when he was left alone at night, and his fantasies didn't match the sight in front of him.

 

Her skin glistened in the dim light, her hair plastered to her face as she panted his name. Her hand massaging the small hidden nub that made her thighs clench down on his hips and her hips meet each of his thrusts, making his groin went. Every time he thrust up he could hear a small sucking noise from their union, and soon she was squeezing his hand tightly as her hips and walls began spasming.

 

This time it was too much, and Akira could feel a familiar tightening in his scrotum as he gasped out her name. his right-hand let go of her breast as he placed it on her hip, holding her as his thrusts became shorter and more hurried.

 

"It's okay," she panted as she stroked his cheek with the hand that had just recently been between her legs. She could barely keep her eyes open thanks to her orgasm, but she did, and she smiled when she saw his eyes lock with hers.

 

Emboldened by this, Akira's hips began moving faster as he stared into her eyes. Her mouth curled up into a satisfied smile as she felt him twitching inside her, his legs locking into place as his hand gripped her thigh, the pressure inside him building until with one final thrust he let out a loud satisfied groan.

 

Sadayo let out a contented sigh when she felt his release, his cock pulsing inside her. Her thighs clenched around him, her hips rocking against him, riding out his orgasm. She could feel his legs relaxing, his knees leaving her back, allowing it to arch with her bliss as she squeezed his hand. The warm air felt oddly cool against her flushed skin and Sadayo could help but caress her skin with her free hand.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

With his spare hand, Akira tried to push himself up but his arm gave out, and he fell back into the mattress. He heard her giggle and chuckled when he realized how stupid he must have looked.

 

"Worn out," she asked, giving him another squeeze with her hips. Sadayo ran her hand up his chest and caressed his lip with her thumb before leaning down and kissing him.

 

"You have no idea." Akira kissed her back, his nose nuzzling her cheek. "You are unbelievable," he chuckled as he stroked her cheek before pulling her in for another kiss.

 

"You're not too bad yourself," she said after their kiss. Sadayo couldn't resist rocking her hips against his slowly shrinking erection.

 

Akira let out a strangled grunt as he tried to hide his discomfort, but he could see there was no fooling her.

 

"Do you want me to move," she whispered, planting kisses on his sweaty brow.

 

Despite his discomfort, Akira wanted her to stay where she was, but he knew she wouldn't from the look on her face. He felt her hips move and both of them let out low moans of disappointment at the loss of their connection. As he fell back into the bed, Akira felt her hands begin their work, and pretty soon he felt the warm air on his diminishing erection. The bed squeaked, and Akira heard her footsteps cross the room, the sound of something hitting the trash can. When she came back, he noticed something in her hand as she straddled him again, but jerked in surprise when he felt something cold against his crotch.

 

"Sorry," she giggled as she cleaned him with one of the wet-naps she gave him earlier. "I should have warned you."

 

"That'd have been nice." Akira gave her a sheepish grin and let her finish up. After throwing away the napkin, she climbed back into the bed, and he wasted no time in pulling her to his chest.

 

She let out a small gasp of surprise, but she gave no protest and curled against him, gazing up at him in quiet fulfillment. Sadayo began tracing his face with her finger, before moving down to his chest and making small circles on his scar. His eyes closed partially, a peaceful smile on his face.

 

Sadayo felt her smile creep across her lips and after a few moments apprehensively asked, "How do you feel?"

 

"Content," he said with a small chuckle.

 

"Interesting choice of words," Sadayo scooted closer and gave him a gentle kiss on the nose. "But rather appropriate."

 

"What about you," he rubbed his nose against her forehead as he continued stroking her hair. "Are you...okay with..." he gestured at their naked bodies.

 

"I am," Sadayo rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I'm just...I'm worried about how this will change things."

 

"Oh." Akira's heart dropped at her words and tried to figure out what to say.

 

"I'm not saying I regret this," she answered hastily when she heard the distress in his voice. "It's just that we still have another month before you leave and it's difficult enough already to resist finding a way to spend time with you while we're at school."

 

"So what you're saying is that I'm even more irresistible?"

 

Laughter erupted from Sadayo, and it was so infectious that Akira joined her, both of them reveling in the silliness for several moments.

 

"How are you so good at this," she asked after wiping away a stray tear.

 

"So good at what?" Akira propped himself up on his elbow and ran a hand along her bare waist and stomach.

 

"Making me forget about my problems," she sighed happily at the feeling of his hand on her skin.

 

"It's a gift," he said lazily as he sat up and stretched.

 

"I see." Sadayo sat up with him and pushed him back against the wall and climbed back into his lap. "But it's not the only gift you have that I've come to love."

 

"That's a bit of an overstatement." Akira placed his hands on the small of her back and let out a bit of a sigh.

 

"Well, I enjoyed myself." Sadayo teased him with a gyration of her hips. "And I could tell that you did too."

 

"I did." Akira gave her a bashful grin.

 

"Did I live up to your expectations?"

 

Akira could hear a hint of reservation in her voice, and he nodded, giving her a soft kiss. "You've never had to worry about living up to them."

 

He could see Sadayo's face turn red again in the lamplight and she placed her head on his shoulder before asking, "Was there anything you didn't enjoy?"

 

"Well," Akira's hands traced her spine he spoke, "I'd say the condom wasn't fun, but I know it's necessary."

 

"That's a common complaint," she chuckled as she kissed him on the neck. "I've heard most guys don't like wearing them."

 

"To be honest," continued Akira smiling at the kisses. "It felt like I was wearing a balloon smothered in vaseline."

 

"Oh god."

 

Both of them burst into laughter again at his comparison, and it was a good five minutes before they could continue speaking. When they calmed, Akira felt a lump in his throat when he saw her staring up at him.

 

"What's the matter?" he asked when he saw the yearning in her eyes.

 

Sadayo chewed on her lower lip for a moment and said, "Do you think Sakura-san would have a problem if I stayed the night? I'd leave before opening, and I know it's a risk, but I don't want to go home tonight. I don't want to leave you."

 

Akira smiled at her request and nodded saying, "I don't think he'd have a problem with it."

 

"He wouldn't?" Sadayo looked up, and he gave him a quizzical look.

 

"Nope." Akira kissed her forehead and said, "He texted earlier and told me that he told everyone to leave me alone until the afternoon so we should be fine."

 

Sadayo looked like she was about to cry but instead used her weight to pull him down onto the bed with her and wrapping her body around his, planting kisses along his neck and chest. He said nothing, instead choosing to lay on his side and cocoon himself around her and return her affections.

 

"Feeling better?" Akira asked to between kisses.

 

"I am." Sadayo sighed happily into his chest.

 

Even though she was still feeling nervous about what would happen at school, Sadayo knew things would work out. Despite all their worries and fears, both her and Akira had somehow managed to make things work, and she knew after tonight wouldn't be any different. The only thing that would change was for the first time

they'd wake up in each other's embrace, and she wouldn't trade that for anything.

 

As she rested against his chest, Sadayo began tracing his scars with her fingernails and heard a deep growl rumble from inside his throat. She giggled and continued her teasing until she dared to tickle him. He jerked, but she persisted, making him fidget and squirm as she had earlier, only stopping when started coughing, begging for mercy.

 

"That didn't take long," she giggled while her boyfriend caught his breath.

 

"Lasted longer than you." Sadayo stuck out her tongue and tried to turn away from him, but he turned her back to him. Kissing her, he took her hand in his and interlocked his fingers with hers and locked his eyes with hers and said, "Happy Valentine's, Sadayo."

 

She smiled, a huge blush on her cheeks and said, "Happy Valentine's, Akira," before kissing him; content in the knowledge that for at least one night they wouldn't have to worry about the rest of the world.


End file.
